Mi amor de Otoño
by Tonks Moonlight
Summary: el final visto desde el punto de vista de los dos, RWHG
1. Por Hemione Granger

**~ Mi amor en Otoño ~**

By Tonks Moonlight 

Mi estación favorita, y en la conocí al que hoy es el amor de mi vida…

Yo solo tenía once años. Un día recibí una carta, pero no una carta común, una carta del Colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechicería, al principio no entendí muy bien, en la carta decía algo de que yo era una bruja, y que tenía un lugar reservado en ese colegio. Mis padres estaban muy felices, aunque también algo extrañados. Bueno para no hacer el cuento tan largo seguimos las instrucciones y datos que venían en la carta, nos dirigimos a un lugar llamado Callejón Diagon, donde compramos un hermoso uniforme (unas túnicas negras con el escudo del colegio a un lado), algunos libros y lo mejor de todo (bueno igual que los libros) una varita mágica. 

El día que nació mi amor por ti fue el primero de septiembre, tu estabas en uno de los vagones con Harry, yo entré ahí preguntando si no habían visto a un sapo, ambos me dijeron que no. Te miré y te dije que limpiaras tu nariz, pues la tenías algo sucia… la verdad nunca imaginé que seríamos los mejores amigos, ni que viviríamos tantas aventuras juntos, arriesgando la vida o peor aun… que podíamos ser expulsados (creo que debería dejar esa extraña obsesión que tengo con lo que a reglas y a escuela se refiere).

En fin, ese día no te tomé mucha importancia… 

Ya en el colegio, yo estaba muy nerviosa, era la hora de la selección de las casas, pasé al frente y fui seleccionada para estar en Griffyndor. Pasaron más alumnos, yo solo escuchaba gritar al sombrero los nombres de las diferentes casas, hasta que te vi, sentado en ese banco, con el sombrero en la cabeza, tampoco me importó mucho el saber que estarías en la misma casa que yo… y tampoco en ese momento pensé en que entre nosotros pudiera nacer una amistad, o algo más (bueno al menos de mi parte).

Paso el tiempo, yo estaba sola, era la pobre niña inteligente, sin amigos… comencé a fijarme en ti, pero no por el hecho de que me gustaras, sino por que sentía celos de ti, y de Harry… tan buenos amigos… nadie supo nunca que todas las noches lloraba… lloraba mi tristeza y mi soledad…

Un día ibas caminando con los demás chicos, era el día de la cena de Halloween, te burlabas de mi, no sabías que yo te escuchaba… me lastimaste, lloré, Dios como odio que me vean llorar, pero no lo pude evitar… después de eso no volví a clases, lloré todo el día, me encerré como una niña pequeña en los baños… unas horas mas tarde decidí que era tiempo de salir e ir a dormir… pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a un enorme Troll en el baño, tuve miedo, pero… llegaste con Harry, me salvaron, y desde ese momento una hermosa amistad nació, pero lo arruiné… por que me enamoré de ti…

Me enamoré de tu sencillez, de tu forma de ver las cosas, me enamoré de tus ojos, de tu sonrisa, y de tu peculiaridad… 

Por eso decidí llamarte mi _"Amor de Otoño"…_ por que fue en el otoño cuando te conocí, y fue en otoño cuando de ti me enamoré… 

Además por que las hojas que caen de los árboles en esta hermosa temporada, son rojas, un rojo intenso como el de tu cabello…

Y aquí estoy una vez más sentada a altas horas de la noche en la sala común, recordando cada momento que he vivido a tu lado, recordando la primera vez que te vi, la primera aventura de nuestras vidas… juntos… 

No sé como aguanto tanto sufrimiento… tal vez por que el verte cada mañana y tenerte tan cerca de mi, me hace olvidar que nunca serás mío… al menos no de la forma que yo quisiera

- Hermione, ¿que haces aquí a estas horas de la noche?, te vas a resfriar hace algo de frió.

Tu voz me toma por sorpresa, me sacas violentamente de mis pensamientos, volteo a verte y me sonrojo (estas envuelto en una pequeña cobija, pues el frió de la sala común es algo fuerte)… por primera vez agradezco el que estés lejos de mi, así no puedes ver lo que en mi causa tu repentina aparición…

- mmm, nada, solo estudio un poco, recuerda que mañana tenemos examen – Dios, una vez más mi loca obsesión por el estudio, creo que nunca cambiaré.

- si, lo sé, pero ya es muy tarde para estudiar no crees, ya lo hiciste toda la tarde, y vaya que estudiaste – en tus labios se dibuja una leve sonrisa (la sonrisa que me hace olvidar todo)… estornudo, si que hace frió aquí, inconscientemente me rodeo a mi misma con los brazos, para tratar de darme calor, pero es inútil.

- vez, te dije que te resfriarías – como detesto que tengas razón

Te acercas a mi y me cubres con la cobija, me tomas de la mano y me levantas del sillón donde estoy sentada, pasas tu brazo sobre mis hombros al mismo tiempo que me dices… 

- ven vamos a dormir, que mañana tenemos examen, y tenemos que estar muy despiertos si queremos pasar. 

Llegamos al pie de la escalera, en donde nuestros caminos se separan…

- buenas noches Hermione, que descanses.

- igualmente Ron, que descanses.

Sin decir nada, te acercas a mi y me das un beso en la mejilla… un beso de amigos claro… das media vuelta y te diriges a tu cuarto, tomas la perilla de la puerta, antes de entrar volteas… y por última vez me sonríes.

Después de esto me voy a mi cuarto, me acuesto y cierro los ojos, todavía siento el calor de tus labios sobre mi piel, me toco la mejilla con la mano, no quiero que termine esta hermosa sensación, nunca lo olvidare… por fin me quedo dormida y entre sueños susurro tu nombre…

_…Ron _

**N/A:** hola, como están, bueno pues este es otro fic muy corto, jaja, bueno  esta idea surgió de repente, mientras intentaba escribir el próximo cap de insomnio (otro de mis fics), bueno espero les guste, espero quejas, criticas y halagos, jajaj, bueno nos vemos, por fa dejen reviews, nos vemos


	2. Por Ron Weasley

** Mi amor en Otoño **

By Tonks Moonlight

Estoy en mi cama, bueno seamos realistas ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer a la 1:30 de la madrugada, además de estar hablando conmigo mismo, en fin, aun no puedo creer lo que hice¿por que la besé, "tranquilo Ron, solo fue uno de despedida", se veía tan linda estudiando "Ja, como si nunca la viera", y al verla abrazarse por el frío… Dios como me dieron ganas de abrazarla y besarla en ese mismo instante, y decirle cuanto la amo… pero no, soy un cobarde, no pude, algún día lo haré, solo espero que no sea tarde…

Recuerdo el primer día que la vi, yo y Harry, "claro el burro por delante" estábamos en el vagón del tren y entró ella, en esos instantes yo quería sacarla de una patada jeje, me ordenó (si lo hubiera pedido hubiera sido diferente) que me limpiara la nariz y a Ronald Weasley nadie le da ordenes, días después, o meses tal vez la hice llorar, me burle de ella¿Por qué ? no lo sé, tal vez por que tenía celos de su inteligencia. Tal vez esté mal que piense esto, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, no por el hecho de haberla lastimado, sino porque después de ese día nos hicimos los mejores amigos.

Claro que como todos los amigo peleamos, pero es normal, creo¿Cuántas veces no hemos peleado, muchas, y cada una de ellas me han dolido en lo más profundo de mi ser, odio lastimarla, odio verla llorar por mi culpa, por eso es por lo que creo que nunca se va a enamorar de mi, solo amistad y nada más¿Por qué lo digo? por que seamos realistas, quien en su sano juicio se va a enamorar de alguien que te hace sufrir, de alguien tan cobarde como yo, nadie.

Además ahora que recuerdo ella ya tiene a quien amar¿Cómo lo sé? simple, hace unas semanas le pedí prestado un libro, en el cual había algo escrito, de su puño y letra, algo que me hizo sentir muy mal, tres simples palabras _"Amor de otoño"_ ha de ser algún novio de ella, o se refiere a alguien que conoció en otoño y se enamoró de él, no lo sé, solo sé que no sé nada "jaja que gracioso eres Ron, solo a mi se me ocurren estas tonterías a esta hora de la noche", fuera de broma, yo solo sé que no soy yo, un momento… en Octubre… el torneo… pues claro que tonto soy, como no lo pensé, como no me acordé, claro Vicky Krum, no entiendo como una mujer se puede enamorar de ese, además cuando lo ve si el vive a miles de kilómetros de aquí, en fin nunca entenderé a las mujeres, y no pretendo intentarlo ahora, y menos tan tarde, será mejor que me duerma, mañana será otro día, otro día con ella, mi amiga, solo eso, rayos como desearía que fuera algo más.

- Buenos días Harry, buenos días Ron – nos saludas a Harry y a mí cuando te sientas a mi lado en el gran comedor, es increíble que después de 5 años me sigas poniendo nervioso cada mañana, como si fuera la primera vez que te veo. Volteo a verla de reojo y ella… por merlín ¿me estaba viendo, no creo, volteo a mi derecha para ver si hay alguien más pero no hay nadie, volteo a verla, ahora de frente, ella me esta sonriendo, no lo puedo creer, será mi imaginación…

- Ron ¿Por qué estas actuando así, te hice una pregunta – me dice sonriendo, si, ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, me preguntó algo, no se que, no la escuche por andar soñando despierto, tonto de mi al hacerme la ilusión de que le gusto, de que me quiere más que como amigo. Me olvido de todo lo que pensé y le contestó y así seguimos los tres platicando durante el desayuno.

Saliendo del examen de Transformación se vas a su clase de Runas Antiguas y Harry y yo "segunda vez que lo digo bien" vamos a adivinación, esta es una de las cosas que odio del día, aparte de no tenerte, algo más doloroso, el separarme de ti, una larga hora sin su sonrisa y su obsesión con los libros, increíble pero cierto, me encanta verla metida en un libro, se ve… tierna, pero me gusta más cuando puedo verla a los ojos, ver sus facciones, pero sobre todo, lo que más me gusta de ella es su sonrisa.

Ahora estamos en los jardines del colegio, los tres sentados en nuestro lugar favorito, un árbol que esta cerca al lago, se que suena raro que un hombre diga esto, es más no me siento yo diciendo estas cosas, pero, este es un lugar muy romántico, a mi punto de vista el lugar perfecto para intentarlo, si, para declararle a Hermione mis sentimientos y lo haría, de no ser por que ella ya tiene a quien amar y quien la ame, aunque bien dice el dicho que amor de lejos es de pend… pensarse jeje, podría intentarlo, tal vez lo haga, algún día.

- Chicos tengo que ir a la sala común, olvidé un libro – dijo Harry de repente, se marchó y nos dejó SOLOS a los dos, completamente solos, tal vez es mí oportunidad no lo sé, si tan solo tuviera el valor, lo haría, tal vez mañana, aunque pensándolo mejor tal vez esto es cosa del destino, que ella y yo…

- Continuará -

**N/A:** Después de tanto pensar decidí continuar este fic jajá pensaba que fuera un One Shot pero debido a los reviews decidí seguirlo, esperen el final jaja, pero dejen review por favor, se los imploro, es el pan de cada día de los escritores, no nos hagan sufrir por favor y dejen review, si no ya no seguiré esta historia ni insomnio y ya no haré más jaja, soy mala, con 10 reviews por cap me conformo por favor. Bueno ya estuvo bien de tanto llorar jaja, espero que les guste tanto como el anterior, digo si es que acuerdan.

Besos, gracias por leer.

Gracias a las personas que SI dejan reviews, en especial a:

Perla Mery, amps14, vale, ritsuko, CoNy-B, hermiginny13, Kizuna, caro, Skgirlfan, Sara F, Shadir.

P.D. Como se podrán dar cuenta este fic es antes de HBP jaja solo aclaración.

Tonks Moonlight


	3. Los Dos Lados De La Moneda

** Mi amor en Otoño **

By Tonks Moonlight

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ron´s PoV

Por fin solos, el momento que esperaba para poder decirle cuanta la amo, de hecho he tenido muchas oportunidades antes que esta pero nunca he tenido el valor de hacerlo, aunque pensándolo bien no es valor lo que me falta, si no me he atrevido es por que… bueno es por que ella ya ama a otro, al tonto de Vicky, jeje, por que me rió, bueno me rió por que me parece gracioso su nombre, tiene nombre de marca de ropa interior, jeje, de ropa interior muggle.

- Y que has sabido de Vicky – por que soy tan tonto, tengo tiempo para compartir ella y que hago, trato de buscar un problema y lo peor es que sé lo pregunto en tono de burla.

- ¿Viktor dices tu, pues nada que te importe sabes – me contesta con tono indiferente, y que voy a hacer yo, pues defenderme, de que, no se.

- Tienes razón, no me importa lo que tu y Vicky hagan o dejen de hacer, solo quería decirte que no esta bien lo que estas haciendo Hermione – ¿de donde salio eso, no se, pero lo que si se es que me muero de celos al saber que lo ama a él y no a mi.

Hermione's PoV

Todo estaba tan bien y tenía que abrir su boca, como si en este momento me importara Viktor, es imposible estar más de 10 minutos con él sin pelear, aunque podría hacer un esfuerzo, si tan solo le pudiera decir cuanto lo amo y lo necesito.

- ¿Perdón, a que te refieres con eso de que no esta bien lo que estoy haciendo – ¿pensará que Krum y yo somos novios, por que si es eso lo que piensa…

- Pues me refiero a que no esta bien que andes de novia con Vicky, por Merlín Hermione el vive a miles de miles de kilómetros de aquí¿como puedes estar segura de que no te engaña? – lo sabia, como odio tener razón en algunas cosas, como puede creer que yo sería capaz de semejante cosa.

- Mira Ron, en primer lugar, Viktor y yo no somos novios, en segunda, cuando hay confianza y amor no importa la distancia y en tercera… bueno en tercera… - que le digo, no puedo creer que me quede sin palabras, aunque debería estar acostumbrada a eso ya que suele sucederme cuando estoy con él, ah ya se, ya se que decirle – en tercera ¿por que tanto interés, tenía mucho que no me molestabas con eso.

¿Estará celoso, no creo, solo somos amigos así que no tiene por que sentir celos.

- Si te lo pregunto es por que hace poco te pedí prestado un libro y… - que tendrá que ver un libro con Krum, no lo entiendo – tenías escrito _"Amor De Otoño"_ – no puede ser, lo vio, pero lo tomó por otro lado.

Ron´s PoV

Le dije lo que vi¿Por qué se pone así, es la verdad, será por que su "amor" no es Vicky…

- Ah, eso, jaja, es el titulo de un libro muggle que me gusta mucho – mentira, no es ningún libro jaja, la tengo.

- Hermione, sabes que mientes, por si no lo recuerdas soy un Weasley, y por si también se te olvido mi papá es fanático de los muggles, y si algo aprendí yo, fue de literatura muggle, así que mientes – wow, nunca la había visto tan apenada, creo que la hice sentir mal, como me muero de ganas de abrazarla y pedirle perdón.

Hermione´s PoV

Dios, olvide eso, pero nunca imagine que el supiera sobre eso, digo, no es que lo crea tonto, pero él no muestra mucho interés en cosas de muggles.

- Tienes razón Ron, así que espero que entiendas que no quiero que te metas en mis cosas – veo sus ojos, su mirada se ve algo… triste

- Pues si lo entendí, ya me di cuenta de que eres una persona a la que no le gusta compartir con sus amigos, por que eso somos no amigos – si amigos, solo eso, aun así no quería ser tan ruda, lo observo enojada, el me ve de igual forma, cruza sus brazos y me da la espalda, una vez más lo hicimos, nos peleamos, quiero decirle algo pero las palabras no salen, maldición por que tenemos que ser tan tontos, si plural, los dos, aunque solo seamos amigos no deberíamos pelear tanto, no es sano.

No tiene caso que siga aquí a solas con él, mejor me voy, al fin y al cabo a él le dará igual, me pongo de pie, observó su nuca, sus rojos cabellos, cabello de otoño, mi estación favorita, en la que me enamore de él…

Ron´s PoV

Me dolió decirlo, cada que lo digo me duele, odio decirle amiga, no por que no la aprecie, sino por que la amo, amor de hombre y mujer, no de amigos, le di la espalda, no quiero verla por el momento, por que si la sigo viendo no podré resistir las ganas de besarla y abrazarla, decirle que la amo. Siento que se mueve, al parecer se levantó, pero no voltearé, escucho pasos y un… un sollozo¿esta llorando, por mi culpa, bien hecho Ronald la lastimaste nuevamente, la busco con la mirada, esta a unos 2 metros de mi, me levantó y voy hacía ella, la alcanzo y pongo mi mano sobre su hombro, se detiene pero no voltea a verme.

- Hermione… yo lo lamento, perdóname por ser tan impulsivo, por no haber tenido el valor de hacer lo que voy a hacer – me pongo frente a ella, la atraigo hacia mi, enmarco su cara con mis manos y le digo lo que siempre calle – te amo – la miro a los ojos, acorto la distancia que hay entre los dos y lo hago, la beso.

Hermione´s PoV

No puedo creerlo, me ama y me esta besando, no se que hacer, me siento torpe, lo único que me queda hacer es aceptar el regalo que el me da, paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me entrego a este sentimiento. Después de un tiempo nos separamos, pero solo lo suficiente para poder vernos a los ojos, sonrío, intento hablar pero el no me lo permite, pues pune un dedo sobre mis labios…

- No digas nada Hermione, no quiero que me lastimes, al menos no ahora, solo regálame un momento contigo – como son tontos los hombres, con delicadeza retiro su mano para poder hablar, para decirle que lo amo.

- Ron déjame hablar – le digo, pues abre la boca para decir algo – yo también te amo, desde que te vi en el vagón hace cinco años, cinco años en los que mi amor por ti a crecido cada día más, tu eres mi amor de otoño.

Después de eso me acercó a él y lo beso, nos separamos nuevamente y nos quedamos abrazados.

Ron´s PoV

Wow, no lo puedo creer me ama y yo soy su amor de otoño, y pensar que temía lo contrario, debí haberlo dicho antes, aunque no tiene caso que me arrepienta, ya lo hice y me alegro. Rompo ese abrazo que tanto anhele por años, la tomó de la mano y regresamos a nuestro lugar favorito, nos sentamos y esperamos a que llegue Harry y mientras lo hacemos platicamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho. Empieza a hacer fío, se abraza instintivamente como lo hizo ayer en la noche, la única diferencia es que ahora si puedo abrazarla y lo hago, se recarga en mi pecho y la abrazo más fuerte, tengo miedo que sea solo un sueño, pero su sonrisa me dice que no lo es.

-.-.-.- FiN -.-.-.-

**N/A: **termine jaja, espero que les haya gustado el final de esta historia, no sean malos conmigo, es la primera vez que escribo una historia mezclando dos puntos de vista diferentes así que espero haberlo hecho bien, reviews jaja, se aceptan criticas constructivas, felicitaciones, correcciones ortográficas ya que mi asesora personal, mi hermana no lo pudo checar, una vez más espero que les haya gustado

_-.-. Tonks Moonlight .-.-_


End file.
